Jámas te dejare
by And Black
Summary: Harry solo quiere protegerla, alejandola de todo peligro, pero ella se niega... TERMINADO!


Jamás te dejare  
  
1. Sentada aquí en mi alma  
  
Mis dedos fríos y mi pelo, Que me golpea en tus recuerdos  
  
Era una tarde fría, de esas que congelan hasta el ultimo cabello, faltaban horas para que un nuevo año comenzara, era la tare de noche vieja y tal vez la ultima tarde de su vida, la perdida de Sirius y las que siguieron en los constantes ataques de mortifagos dejaban sin esperanza al mundo mágico, Voldemort se mostraba cada ves con mas interés de acabar lo que comenzó hace ya 17 años. El lo sabia, su mente con dificultad se defendía de los constantes ataques de Voldemort, por suerte había sido ágil en el dominio del Occlumenci. Pero solo su mente se defendía, ya que Voldemort sabia que un verdadero guerrero, no ataca el cuerpo ni la mente, ataca el punto más débil de cualquier humano, el corazón.  
  
Y me persigues en la sombra tú De donde sales t  
  
¡Harry! – una voz dulce recorría los amplios terrenos del colego sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se giro para mirar de donde provenía y su corazón dio un vuelco al notar la chica que corría hacia el - ¡Harry! Te he buscado por todo el castillo, el banquete esta por comenzar  
  
No tengo ganas de ir – contesto secamente Harry, le costaba mucho mantener esta actitud con ella, pero era necesario. Había logrado alejarla de todos los planes contra voldemort, no permitiría que por un error de él estuviera en peligro  
  
¿te sientes bien? – pregunto tímida la chica al notar la fría voz del muchacho  
  
Si – respondió volviendo su mirada al lago para evitar sus ojos  
  
De donde sales y me atacas, De donde puede tu mirada hipnotizarme. Hipnotizarme y elevarme, y elevarme.  
  
El silencio inundo el espacio que los rodeaba, permitiendo escuchar el silbido del viento y las ramas de los árboles al moverse. Harry notaba perfectamente la presencia de la niña y odiaba eso  
  
¿Necesitas algo más Hermione? – reclamó fingiendo molestia  
  
A decir verdad si – contesto ya molesta. Esta respuesta sorprendió tanto a Harry que no pudo evitar mirarla nuevamente  
  
¿Que? – pregunto sorprendido  
  
Hace mucho tiempo – comenzó a hablar la chica mientras caminaba y tomaba asiento junto a el – conocí a una persona muy especial, la mas especial del mundo, de Mi mundo, en un principio nos odiamos.........  
  
Hizo una pausa como recordando algo muy alegre ya que mostró una linda sonrisa, "esa sonrisa" pensaba Harry mientras la miraba entre sorprendido y admirado debido al rumbo que iba tomando la conversación.  
  
No, corrijo, EL me odiaba – rió tiernamente – pero conforme paso el tiempo nos conocimos mejor y me di cuenta que era una persona muy especial, valiente, verdadero, cariñoso, esforzado, alegre, honesto, sincero, generoso, comprensivo y sobre todo fiel, fiel a la amistad....  
  
Harry la miraba atentamente, cada ves que le nombraba alguna cualidad el notaba que el color de sus mejillas subía un tono.  
  
Pero hace varios meses, el se ha alejado de mi, excluyéndome de sus planes, portándose frió – la voz de Hermione cambio bruscamente a una quebrada y que expresaba inmensa tristeza – y no se que hacer para que no siga actuando así conmigo, para que todo vuelva a ser como antes.  
  
Hermione yo...  
  
Contigo todo va bien Me fortaleces la fe Me haces eterno el momento de amarte. A cada instante, si, a cada hora. Mi dulce amiga estas tú.  
  
solo contéstame una pregunta Harry... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me apartas de tu vida?  
  
Hermione, yo no te aparto... yo ...te protejo  
  
Ante esta ultima palabra se escucho un estruendo en el cielo y a lo lejos un brillo que ilumino el rostro de ellos junto al horizonte, Hermione lo miraba sin poder entender lo que decía, ¿la protegía?, ¿de quien?, ¿de que?  
  
Harry, no se a que te refieres – pregunto la niña – protegerme ¿de que?  
  
ahora no Hermione, ahora no – contesto Harry levantándose rápidamente del césped  
  
Comenzó a caminar pensando en alejarse lo más rápido que pudiese de aquel lugar, de ella, ella que lo volvía vulnerable, asiéndolo olvidarse de su verdadera misión, abriendo esperanzas de poder tener una vida normal.  
  
¡Harry! – insistió la chica, provocando que Harry parara bruscamente para escucharla con claridad - soy tu amiga y siempre lo seré pase lo que pase......  
  
Sentada aquí en mi alma, en mis ojos y en mi puerta Dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias y mis guerras  
  
Se que la responsabilidad que llevas contigo es muy grande, pero no te niegues a lo que por derecho te corresponde... vivir y amar...  
  
Sentada aquí en mis ojos, viva en cada parpadeo Dirigiéndome a quererte mucho mas que mis deseos.  
  
Tu no tienes la culpa, lo que esta pasando no es por ti, eso todos lo saben, no sigas torturándote  
  
Harry permanecía de espaldas a ella, escuchaba con atención cada palabra, que se convertían en dagas cruzando su corazón, ella lo sabía, sabía lo que el sentía y pensaba, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era mirar su rostro, clavarse en sus ojos miel y sentirse vivo, como lo hacia cada ves que ella estaba cerca.  
  
Hermione – se decidió ha hablar – el hecho que ustedes me apoyen y decidan confiar en mi no borra la responsabilidad de mi misión, el viene por mi, y no arriesgare tu vida en vano  
  
¿QUE? – pregunto mas sorprendida que nunca – de eso se tratada, no quieres que arriesguemos la vida por ti, ¿que aun no lo entiendes Harry? – pregunto mostrando molestia – decidimos estar contigo, tomamos la opción de apoyarte voluntariamente y acompañarte en las buenas y en las malas como los grandes amigos que somos y sobre todo decidimos estar contigo por que te queremos, Harry... por que Te Quiero  
  
Y me conoces más que a nadie, pero me haces vulnerable Con tu sonrisa que es un mar azul. De donde sales tú. De donde llegas y me atrapas  
  
Después de estas palabras siguió un silencio, que solo fue roto por otro estruendo seguido por la iluminación de un relámpago que aclaro todo el cielo. Harry permaneció de pie con el corazón apretado, latiéndole débilmente, su respiración se agitaba, no sabia si debido al frió que apareció de improviso o el hecho que de tener a una Hermione herida pidiendo explicaciones que él no podía dar y peor aun diciéndole que le quería  
  
Hermione esperaba impaciente una respuesta de su amigo, una señal que había escuchado sus palabras pero el silencio persistía. Otro relámpago volvió a presentarse  
  
De donde puede tu palabra hipnotizarme Hipnotizarme y encantarme y enredarme  
  
Tengo... - rompió el silencio Harry, su voz débil demostraba que le costaba mucho decir cada palabra, alargando mas las pausas entre una y otra – Tengo mucho... miedo... de... perderlos... de perderte  
  
Hermione detrás de Harry escucho con atención cada palabra, tratando de asimilar todo lo que en ese momento pasaba  
  
No nos perderás – lo contradijo tranquilamente – estaremos contigo, siempre seremos tus amigos, Harry, siempre seremos tu familia  
  
No es miedo de perder a mi familia Hermione – la contradijo – es el miedo de perder a... la persona que quiero  
  
Hermione quedo en blanco al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, le estaba confesando que quería a alguien, que su corazón estaba ocupado y ella llevaba años siendo su amiga, su confidente, siendo, según ella pensaba, la única mujer que lo conocía y quería por como era  
  
Harry – se compuso y tomando fuerzas neutralizo su voz, en estos momentos no podía decaer, y menos por una tontera, tenía que estar hay, con él, siempre fiel  
  
He tratado de mantenerla al margen de todo esto – la interrumpió Harry, aun mantenía su espalda hacia la chica – ocultándole cosas, alejándola de mi, de esta guerra, de cualquier cosa que pueda ponerla en peligro, pero basta ver sus ojos para sentirme débil a sus encantos y soñar con que todo esto es una pesadilla, que mañana despertare y Sirius esta a mi lado y ella entre mis brazos, pero no es así, Hermione, esto es real, no se si mañana este vivo, por eso no quiero hacerme la falsa ilusión de amar a alguien  
  
No puedes decir eso, Harry – reclamo su amiga acercándose unos pasos – si ella de verdad te quiere estará dispuesta a todo por ti  
  
Ese es el problema, no se que es lo que ella siente por mi  
  
Pregúntale, habla con ella, lo que esta sucediendo no puede evitar que tu seas feliz, no puedes sacrificar tu felicidad a tal punto de no amar, todos tenemos derecho a ese sentimiento, si ella te quiere de verdad aceptara esta situación, así como te quiero y lo he hecho yo  
  
Ante estas palabras Harry volteo a ver a su amiga, Hermione tenia una de sus manos tapándose su boca, sabia que se había delatado, y Harry la miraba sorprendido, otro estruendoso relámpago resonó en el cielo he ilumino todo, Harry pudo ver por una fracción de segundo el rostro de su amiga empapado en lagrimas y sus ojos brillantes lo miraban asustada. Poco a poco pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre ellos humedeciendo el ceded y empapando sus ropas  
  
Si querer es aprender, seguro que aprenderé, Hacer eterno el momento de amarte. A cada instante, si, a cada hora.  
  
Harry yo no... - tartamudeo Hermione – me refiero... quise decir... es solo que... me puse en el lugar de...  
  
Hermione – la miro directo a los ojos, por fin esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, esos que lo encantaban - he hecho lo posible por mantenerte lejos de todo esto, de apartarte de mi lado, evitarte sufrimientos, de protegerte... pero tu insistes en seguir a mi lado, en permanecer junto a mi a pesar de los riesgos, durante años has sido mi amiga y has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, pero ahora es distinto, ahora no puedes hacerlo, Hermione, no puedes  
  
No entiendo por que... - se disponía ha hablar tímidamente Hermione  
  
Porque no te quiero perder Hermione – la interrumpió Harry – no soportaría verte sufrir, no aguantaría que algo malo te pasara, no podría vivir sin ti Hermione, no quiero perder a la persona que mas quiero en mi vida  
  
Mi dulce amiga estas tú. Mucho más que mis deseos Obligándome, Seduciéndome, Dirigiéndome, Indicándome Mucho más que mis deseos  
  
Antes estas palabras Hermione no pudo evitar el impulso de salir corriendo al encuentro de Harry, y fundirse en un fuerte abrazo  
  
Jamás me alejaría de ti, ni ahora ni nunca – fueron las dulces palabras que le susurraba Hermione al oído mientras Harry reaccionaba al sorpresivo abrazo  
  
No te quiero perder  
  
No lo harás... no lo harás  
  
Te Amo  
  
Yo también Te Amo  
  
La lluvia seguía cayendo, las finas gotas continuaban mojando en abundancia todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance, entre esto la pareja, que lejos del bullicio de la gente y en una oscura noche el ultimo año en Hogwarts se decían lo que tenían guardado hace mucho y sellaban su pacto con el mas dulce y tierno beso.

Holines... =) es la primera vez que publico en esta página, así que solo envio un SongFic para ver si les gusta mi forma de escribir, si les gusta dejen mensajitos y les mando mi amplia colección de ff =)  
  
Cariños And Black


End file.
